Darkness
by fayharuno
Summary: In the dark, all her fears came out. And then she saw the sun. Her sun. NaruSaku


_**Disclaimer: I do not own what is not mine.**_

She lay in the dark, not knowing what happened. She didn't move for she doesn't know if she should. And if she could move, where would she go?

What should she do?

She can't recall what happened. All she remembered was the pain of being stabbed in the chest by Kaguya's hand and Naruto shouting her name desperately. _Naruto._

Wait, _**Naruto.**_

Where is he? What happened to him? Was he somewhere in the dark?

Still on the floor, she tried to call for him, "Na…Naruto?" her voice was rickety and her throat was dry, it hurt. How long was she out?

"Naruto!" she shouted louder but still didn't get any answer.

She tried to move her body and learned that she could, but what was the point? She can't see anything.

Usually, her pink hair would still stand out in dim light, but this was not the case. She can't see anything. Everything was pitch black.

She sat up and hugged her legs. She wouldn't dare move.

And then, she heard children laughing.

"H-hello?"

'_Forehead! Forehead! Hahahaha! What a big forehead!'_

_**What the hell?**_, she mentally cursed

Being the bright kunoichi she was, she immediately thought of the possibility of a genjustu. She gestured the familiar hand sign and spoke, "Kai!"

The children's laughter didn't stop.

'_Stupid pink hair! Hahaha!'_

And it felt like the place was getting colder.

'_Sakura!'_

He eyes widened, "I-ino?"

'_Sakura-'_

Her eyes opened, if possible, wider, "S-Sai!-"

She stood up, not knowing what may happen but, she didn't dare to take one step. She turned her head in all possible directions, desperate to see even see a glimpse of her bestfriend's blonde hair.

Her body was getting colder.

"-GUYS!"

Then the voices started to answer, together with the laughter and mockery of the children.

'_I don't want to be friends with you anymore'_

'_You're the cause of Naruto's pain'_

And then many other voices were heard and she wasn't sure who was the one talking, anymore.

'_You're useless'_

'_Annoying'_

'_You don't deserve Naruto'_

'_Hag'_

'_Weak'_

'_Do you always need to be protected?'_

Tears flowed like river from her jade eyes and she sobbed through the darkness.

She felt her body get weak and cold and she fell on her knees and banged her forehead on the floor. She tried to cover hear ears with her hands, hoping it will stop the voices… But they didn't.

She completely dropped on the floor and hugged her knees. Her sanity was slowly slipping.

"It's… cold…cold…cold…"

She just lay in oblivion. In the cold.

Waiting for the sun to rise.

But she knew this wasn't a dream. She knew she wasn't going to see daylight again. She knew, with her remaining sanity, that this is the last place that she will ever be before her eternal sleep.

She stopped crying but didn't move her body.

"Cold… Cold…" she muttered

'_Sakura-'_

The voices were returning to hunt her, and take the remaining sanity she has.

She was about to raise her hand to her ears when she heard something different.

'_-chan!'_

Her eyes widened, "N-Na…"

'_Sakura-chan!'_ the voice was so far away but there is no doubt about it, she knew only one person who owns that voice.

But she didn't faltered. She still didn't move. She knew it was too good to be true and sooner or later that voice of hope she heard will curse her like those before it.

But the cursing never came.

'_Sakura-chan!'_

This time, she sat up. She knew there is no point. But spending her remaining sanity to look for the owner of the voice will be worth it.

Maybe she could… she could tell him she's sorry for all the pain she had caused him.

And maybe, she could tell him… what she, really, felt about him.

She waited.

Waited for the voice to call her name again.

But it didn't.

She chuckled, "Baka"

As she lost all hope, she saw a glimpse of light from afar.

It looked like a small spotlight had just turned on.

'_Sakura-chan!'_

Her eyes widened and she didn't waste any time and ran towards the light. She knew it may be a new trap, another way for her to get hurt, but the voice was Naruto's.

Naruto had never failed her.

She trusted him with her life.

She reached the spotlight and closed her eyes, "It's… warm" _like Naruto_

With eyes closed, she tilted her head up feeling the warmth the light was giving off.

'_Sakura-chan'_ it came as a whisper that was so delicate and sweet

She slowly opened her eyes and raised both of her hands up

Her eyes widened as warm hands reached for hers and started to pull her up from the oblivion she was in.

She could see the sun now,

_**Her sun.**_

"Naruto!"

As she was pulled out of the sea of darkness, she put her arms around Naruto's neck and buried her face in his shoulder.

Naruto didn't speak; instead he encircled his arms on her waist and hugged her as tight as he could.

They were levitating in the air, it seemed like whatever happened for her to be saved, happened in mid-air.

"Sakura-chan" Naruto sobbed, his hug on Sakura got tighter "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I thought I lost you forever. I'm so sorry. I promised that I-"

"Naruto-" Sakura, not letting go of Naruto, looked him in the eye and slowly leaned and kissed him.

Cerulean eyes widened and slowly, softly closed, letting himself be drowned by the kiss.

"_**I love you so much, Uzumaki Naruto"**_

_**A/N: Review please! :)**_

_**So, this scene has been bugging my neurons almost everyday. **_

_**It happened during the war, when Kaguya was going to take Naruto to another dimension but ofcourse, Sakura loves Naruto so much and she would never let anyone hurt her bae, so Kaguya accidentally stabs Sakura on the chest and sends her to another dimension, you know, the oblivion. Hehe. Hope you liked it. Please leave a review. :)**_


End file.
